Oops
by firewolfsg
Summary: Jack Krauser steadfastly maintains it wasn't his fault, but he's responsible enough to take the consequences. He just hopes he survives. Warnings: Krauser x Leon MPreg


Yes, I was probably on Crack when I wrote this. Hope you enjoy this series of 50 drabbles.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.  
All these characters and materials are used without permission, and I'm not profiting from this piece of fan fiction.

A drabble is a short story of precisely 100 words. no more, no less. Here are some which I've written for various challenges that I've encountered.

* * *

The Kitty Kafe Club LJ's Girlie Collection!  
The challenge of turning some of the hot men of Resident Evil 4 into hot chicks!  
This series of drabbles is sephysarkon's fault!

The MPreg Series: Oops... **  
**By firewolf   
February 2006   
;-'-  
**  
I'm Dead Meat**  
Jack Krauser was so dead he may as well have Wesker arrange a funeral service instead of a pick up. But what happened to Kennedy wasn't his fault!

When they met outside the rogue Umbrella base, Jack did suggest the other man leave him to handle it and tell his Agency as much. It wasn't his fault Leon was stubborn and went in with him. It wasn't his fault Leon fell into some chemical soup in the labs.

The figure in his arms woke and caught his collar in an iron grip. "Krauser? Why do I have breasts?"

Jack gulped.

**I Will Not Laugh**  
Wesker was a professional. He did not laugh, neither did he smile. He smirked. And he smirked evilly. That was the greatest fun about running a secret organization within a secret organization.

Still, Kennedy was going to be his undoing. If the young punk wasn't rescuing damsels in distress and throwing monkey wrenches in his carefully arranged plans, he was-- Well, this latest brouhaha was too unbelievable to be real.

His stable of scientists was almost orgasmatic to discover the changes wrought on Kennedy.

A woman...

Kennedy wasn't amused.

"It's supposed to be temporary." Wesker offered, determined not to laugh.

**Dress-up!**  
"Why do women have to wear that torture device?"

Ada sighed as she slung the lacy bra back over the partition. "We'd sag without the support, Leon. Put it on."

As much as Leon detested the situation, Ada thought he made a rather pretty woman. She hadn't played dress-up in years. And besides, the innocent little thing was fun to tease.

"I hate this." Leon finally emerged from around the partition to Ada's approving gaze.

She smiled to see how snug and form fitting her old clothes looked on Leon. She had to go show him-- her off to Krauser.

**Paint-on Clothes**  
Oh Gods. The bitch in the red dress was too evil to be allowed to live. Jack had thrown his jacket over Leon's shoulders the moment he saw her.

What was she thinking of to let Leon parade around in clothes which looked painted on? There were too many men at the base who had turned appreciative and speculative eyes on Leon when he-- she walked pass.

The kid was bewildered. Jack growled to himself, Leon was too innocent to be left unsupervised.

The evil bitch smirked at Jack as he dragged Leon off to acquisitions to get baggier clothes.

**Do You Have Sensible Underwear?**  
"Leon Kennedy?" The matronly admin officer looked over her glasses at the blonde knockout.

Jack smiled innocently behind her. "He had an accident."

"Yeah--" Leon scowled at Jack before turning a pleading look at the acquisitions officer. "Please don't ask."

"Right-- then-- Unless you know your size, off with the jacket so I can make a best guesstimate."

Though he accepted his jacket, Jack showed no signs of departing.

"Do you have sensible underwear? I hadn't wanted to wear Ada's er--"

Jack's eyes went wide at the revelation that Leon currently wasn't wearing a G-string like he'd thought.

**Misery**  
It was a difficult two weeks. If Leon wasn't in the labs being prodded and poked by an army of doctors, there was a virtual line of men trying to get his attention for a date.

Fortunately, Jack hovered nearby to discourage the more persistent ass holes. But that was an annoyance in itself.

It was as if the man didn't think he could look after himself anymore now that he was a freak. And like it as not to admit it, that hurt.

Leon wanted his real body back. The doctor seemed quite certain it was temporary, but still...

**Freak**  
"You are not a freak, Leon." Jack's hand reached around to gently grip Leon's chin and make him look at his reflection in the full length mirror. "You're beautiful."

Leon stared miserably at his altered appearance, most noticeably his much lither build, new gently swelling breasts, a softer featured face and fuller lips. "I'm supposed to be a man..."

"Have you ever thought you could maybe enjoy being a woman?" Jack bent to lay a kiss at the nape of Leon's neck while his hands started to unbutton the smaller man's shirt.

"Jack--"

"Shhh- Let me show you, Leon."

**Hot and Feisty**  
It was like handling a virgin. And that was physically true too since Leon's female body had a hymen.

Jack couldn't deny he had been thrilled to discover this. It made him more careful with Leon; as careful as he had been when he first bedded Leon as a man.

Leon proved to be no less appreciative of his efforts now as he was then. Her legs tightened about Jack's hips encouraging him to fuck her harder.

Jack was glad he initiated this. Male or female, Leon was a hot and feisty lover. And Jack did miss his fuck buddy.

**Back to Normal**  
No one could say who was more surprised when Leon regained his male body in the morning.

Jack hadn't wanted to let Leon leave his bed too soon though. He thought it necessary to fuck Leon in his male form, just to show him he was desirable as a man too. If anything, their sexual gymnastics that morning revealed they had missed each other.

Still, they knew once the lab techs were done with Leon, he'd be returning to his own Agency for his next assignment.

While Jack didn't want Leon to go, he wouldn't ask him to stay either.

**Nausea**  
Leon was miserable. While he was happy about being a man again, he picked up a bug in the couple of days after he'd changed back.

It felt worse then the flu. Just about everything made him nauseous and feel like throwing up.

Wesker's scientists were furiously trying to find out if his illness had to do with the rapid physical changes he had undergone, or if it really was a bug making its rounds at headquarters.

The second reason would be a whole lot more convincing if there were other agents and staff who felt under the weather too.

**Showing All the Right Symptoms**  
"How does that taste to you?"

Leon took another cautious sip of the hot ginger tea presented to him. It didn't seem to trigger his nausea. "It's-- it actually feels like it's settling my stomach."

"Aha! I knew it!" She turned to the other doctors triumphantly. "I told you she-- I mean he's showing all the right symptoms."

"Of what?"

The doctor turned back to him and petted his hand comfortingly. "We'll just need an ultra sound to confirm this but I think we know conclusively what you're suffering from."

"So?! Don't keep me in suspense."

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?!"

**Didn't You Think To Use a Condom?**  
As requested, Krauser strode into Wesker's office and found his boss pinching the skin between his eyes to ward off a headache.

"Well-- congratulations seem to be in order, Krauser." Wesker sighed not looking up as he tapped a finger on the report on his desk.

"For what?" Jack had no clue what he had done to deserve those words.

His boss gave him a disapproving glare when he finally looked up. "Krauser-- didn't you think to use a condom?"

"Condom?"

Wesker picked up one sheet of the report and waved it at him. "You're a father, congratulations."

"I'm what?!"

**Friendly Advice**  
Ada smirked as she tossed a small tome at Krauser. "Read up, 'comrade.' You're going to need it."

Krauser caught the book as he scowled at her grinning visage. "You're having too much fun with this."

"But of course!" She smiled brightly at him. "And really, Krauser, you brought this upon yourself. Why didn't you use a condom?"

"We never needed one before."

"Just remember to watch out for the mood swings." Ada sighed at the terrified man. "And gifts of chocolate are useful."

"Did they take away his knife?"

"It was the first thing they did." Ada assured him.

**Gifts**  
"Hey, comrade?"

Leon refused to look at his visitor. A bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates landed on his lap.

"I am not a woman, Krauser." He snarled.

The flowers were picked off his lap and a GUNS magazine landed in its place.

Leon couldn't stop his interest from perking. "Is this the latest?"

"It's fresh off the newsstand." Jack assured him.

Leon chewed on his lower lip for a moment before he finally gave in to grab the magazine and rip off the plastic wrapping. "Foot rubs, slave."

"Yes, sir, 'Mommy'."

Leon was tempted to kick him.

**Mood Swings**  
Wesker wished his scientists were smart enough to make him some sort of early warning device for Kennedy's mental state. Maybe something with a countdown which said 'next mood swing: 10 minutes.'

Confronted by a suddenly crying, pregnant and overwrought Kennedy, Wesker had immediately hustled him out of his office and into Krauser's care. Unfortunately, that left Wesker to deal with the transfer paperwork to bring Kennedy into his organization on his own; twenty pages... in triplicate!

His eyes narrowed at a sudden thought which made him wonder if Kennedy burst into tears because he'd guessed how Wesker would react.

**Food Cravings**  
The other men at the base learned to stay out of Kennedy's way, and not to circulate jokes about his condition. If Kennedy didn't beat them up, then he'd be crying and Krauser would beat them up instead.

A place they learned to particularly avoid, when Kennedy was there, was the cafeteria. Watching the pregnant man fulfil his food cravings could, at times, be nauseating.

No sane person ate dill pickles with orange juice or chocolate with spaghetti.

They had to take their hats off to Krauser for valiantly getting Kennedy whatever he wanted without looking green in the face.

**The Joys of Paperwork**  
Wesker glared at the query from Kennedy's current Agency. They were none too pleased to have Wesker try and 'steal' their 'Los Illuminados Offensive' celebrity, and demanded to know why they should grant the transfer.

Wesker's scientists were adamant Kennedy stayed, but they didn't want Wesker to breathe a word to anyone else of their pregnant male subject.

Wesker cursed the day Umbrella's stock crashed. If it hadn't been vital to have Government funding he wouldn't have had to deal with the paperwork.

It was a pity the maternity clauses wouldn't worked for them to have Kennedy excused during pregnancy.

**Ultrasound scans**  
"There it is-- do you see the head?"

Leon squinted at the black and white image. This was worse than trying to decipher those magic eye 3D pictures.

"Over here, dearie." The technician helpfully circled the head with her stylus.

"I see it! I see it!" Jack was embarrassingly excited. "But-- how did you differentiate it from that smudge?"

"What-- Oh my!" The technician went running for the doctors to tell them the good news, leaving Leon to strangle Jack.

"I'm carrying more than one brat?"

Fortunately for Jack, a horde of doctors came in before his face turned blue.

**Spreading the News**  
Ada had to admit to feeling new respect for Krauser. She'd known many men in her life who'd shirk their responsibility without a second thought. But Krauser was undeniably excited about his fatherhood. Just about every person on the base had been shown a copy of the ultrasound scan with two smudges prominently circled with a red marker.

The lab tech identified them as a boy and a girl. Krauser was overjoyed.

Of course a lot of them also noticed the finger shaped bruises about his throat. So they wisely didn't search Kennedy out to offer the same congratulations too.

**Where Babies Come From**  
Jack hovered over Leon with great concern after their latest prenatal lecture ended. The man was frighteningly close to hyperventilating and Jack couldn't blame him. He wasn't exactly sure he had really wanted to know all the intricacies of where babies came from either. It also hadn't been encouraging to hear about the pain some mothers went through during childbirth.

The video their lecturers had shown them had been especially traumatising for Leon who was going to be looking forward to the experience, not once but twice with their twins.

At his request, Krauser immediately carried Leon to see Wesker.

**I Want a Caesarean**  
"I want a caesarean."

"No."

"But--"

"I've been advised not to put your health into any more danger than necessary." Wesker growled at Leon. "And if an exit materialises, as your doctors have predicted, you will have your children naturally."

Ada peeked into his office after the pair left. "I couldn't help but overhear-- you didn't actually say a caesarean would endanger Leon's health."

Wesker smirked at her. "Medical expenses are lower with natural childbirth."

"Sign this, and I won't tell."

"What is this?" Wesker eyed the approval form suspiciously.

"I want to tie my tubes."

He signed it.

**Their Children**  
After his hysterical fit over the prospect of childbirth, Jack brought Leon back to their rooms to distract him with sex. It had worked to a point. Exhausted and sated with his lover spooned behind him, Leon had calmed down enough to think fondly of their babies again.

Their babies... Before Leon had seen the ultrasound scan, it had just been an idea... Jack's life sucking parasite which enjoyed fucking around with his emotions and appetite...

Now... they were their children.

In all honesty, Leon did want kids. It was just-- he hadn't figured he'd be the one carrying them.

**Mine**  
Jack's hand stroked Leon's swelling abdomen possessively before settling over it as he hugged the sleeping man.

'Mine!' That had been the overwhelming thought occupying his mind ever since Wesker broke the news to him.

He knew that he was being an irritating mother-hen with his paranoid protectiveness over Leon and their babies, but Jack couldn't help himself. One of the reasons why he had so easily faked his death and joined Wesker was Jack thought there hadn't been anything important in his life to lose anyway.

Now there was, and he was going to protect them with his life.

**A Ghost From the Past**  
Kennedy's former Agency grumbled, but Wesker had better connections. Though the government was wary of Wesker, they knew they messed up with Birkin long ago and Wesker was their only connection to his research now.

There were things Wesker knew that a newcomer would take a life time to decipher. And that knowledge proved significant when Wesker finally had a quiet moment to himself to really read Kennedy's file.

"William..." Wesker's eyes went very wide, when he made the connection. "You mad, fool... Couldn't you have accepted Sherry as an only child? Annette would have killed us if she knew..."

**Ups and Downs**  
As he put on weight, Leon was feeling more and more wary of the eyes of others upon his increasingly ungainly frame. It depressed him. He was feeling more and more like a freak with the passing days. Wesker, especially, would often stop whatever he was doing to watch him whenever he waddled passed.

Leon would have sworn Jack had been god send during those moments. He always seemed to know when Leon needed a back rub, foot rub, or a supportive shoulder. A smile quirked on Leon's lips as he thought of the man; Jack made a good slave.

**Implications**  
Wesker looked over the crude formula he worked out. Brilliant... It created an instantly fertile woman, whose pregnancy triggered their change back, thus hiding the evidence of their hidden womb...

Wesker could imagine the new dynamics of honey trap missions. How would a hapless target react to going to bed with a woman and awakening beside a male agent who'd be carrying his child?

What the US government could do with it...

But William-- When William talked about male pregnancy all those years ago, Wesker hadn't realised how desperately he wanted another child.

Had William intended to have his child?

**Treating Leon Nice**  
If anyone asked Ada six months ago, she would have scoffed at the suggestion that Krauser could be sappy. But here he was now; being so sickeningly sweet on Leon she had cavities just watching them.

At any other time, Leon would have belted the man for treating him like a woman. But the poor kid was having a miserable pregnancy. He was unfortunate enough to number among those who had morning sickness and nausea beyond the first trimester...

Come to think of it... If Krauser wasn't nice to Leon quite a few people would probably have words with him.

**Uncommon Interest**  
Bullying Leon into eating had become a daily affair for Jack. It was rotten that the nausea was so bad, but the man had to eat. There were the health's and lives of three at stake.

To Jack's surprise, Wesker was displaying an uncommon interest in Leon's pregnancy. He seemed to be spending an inordinate amount of time with the scientists assigned to Leon rather than his numerous other projects.

The thing was, Jack couldn't figure out what possible connection there could be to Wesker's ultimate soldier--

Jack swore. The man was not getting his slimy hands on their babies!

**Hiding the Evidence**  
His scientists had complained loudly when Wesker started putting part of Kennedy's file behind security levels. He told them it was to give the kid a break, bury a humiliating incident, and close the door on useless details they'd never be able to work out without the original formula anyway.

In truth, this was now personal. Wesker didn't want anyone else getting their hands on it. This was-- it could have been William's gift to him... He was going to guard it jealously.

Kennedy-- Wesker would privately keep him under observation while he secretly refined the formula on his own.

**Ups and Downs 2**  
Leon thought he spent way too much time sleeping, but he tired so easily now...

He hated what his body had become. He was fat and ungainly-- and he couldn't see his feet anymore... And--

He was shaken from his reverie by the scent of ginger.

Jack placed a mug of tea in his hands with a plate of sandwiches within easy reach before sitting at the other end of the couch with Leon's feet on his lap.

Leon moaned in contentment as Jack expertly rubbed his feet. If Jack could still desire his unsightly bulk, Leon wanted sex tonight.

**Dance of the Hours**  
Jack was wise enough to show Leon the DVD he'd purchased for them in the privacy of their apartments. Leon would probably have killed him if he'd flashed the Disney film 'Fantasia' in front of any witnesses.

Jack hadn't known how else to get Leon off the idea that he was currently clumsy and hideous. And there was no questioning who in their relationship was represented by the hippo and who by the alligator, from the 'Dance of the Hours' segment.

Ultimately, it had been worth the near concussion received to snuggle with Leon and laugh over the film together.

**Food Cravings II**  
Wesker realised he was spending too much time monitoring Kennedy's pregnancy and not on his other projects. However, he couldn't help himself. The success of William's experiment was of great interest to him. Wesker wanted the babies healthy and William's brilliance realized.

However, it was obvious that Kennedy's body was going through a lot of stress carrying the babies. The poor man had been having a horrible time keeping food down.

Honestly though, Wesker didn't think the nausea was surprising; not with the weird food cravings Kennedy was displaying. Sweet radish had no business being sprinkled on strawberry ice cream.

**Glowing with Health**  
Everyone was relieved when Leon was finally over the nausea. The doctors had at long last worked out a diet for the suffering man, and suggested Leon take extra strength chewy ginger sweets as often as necessary.

Feeling better thankfully alleviated Leon's depression too. He was starting to glow with health now-- much resembling the radiance of a healthy pregnant woman.

Not that anyone dared voice the observation. Just because Leon was pregnant, did not mean he still wasn't a dangerous man, and mood swings made him hazardous to be around.

Jack gained a lot of respect for his bravery.

**You're Beautiful**  
Jack had had it with Leon's misery over his physical appearance. "You're beautiful, Leon." Jack's finger rose immediately to press over Leon's lips to stop him from refuting the statement. "I won't have you contradicting that."

Leon shook his head as he stared at him. "Jack, be serious, I'm fa--"

"You're carrying our children, Leon." Jack interrupted Leon before he could voice the slight. "And you're very desirable to me right now."

Leon caught Jack's hand before it could pull the knot loose on his drawstring pants. "You can't desire m--"

"I do, Leon. I do very much."

**The 'L' Word**  
The sex had been worth the afternoon of being embarrassed to death by Kennedy's very frank head physician, who'd lectured Jack on careful intercourse. And-- They realised it was time they acknowledged they were making love.

Neither could deny the 'L' word any longer. Leon recognised he hadn't had to agree to carry Jack's babies. And Jack knew he'd never abandon Leon or his children.

Even Ada was poking her nose into their affairs by slipping jewellery catalogues into their apartments. And Wesker was asking if they decided whose family name the children were going to have.

It was terrifying.

**God Damn Ring**  
Jack finally bought the god damn ring. However, although Leon had been restraining himself ever since the day he almost choked Jack to death after he found out he was carrying twins, Jack wasn't confident about his chances of survival if he ran afoul of Leon's unpredictable mood swings.

His life was at stake here.

Proposing over dinner was out; Leon's weird food cravings killed the mood. Doing it in the privacy of their apartments was out too. Leon was more controlled in public and Jack might need rescuers. However, Leon would kill him anyway, if he proposed too publicly.

**The Proposal**  
Jack's recent nervous behaviour had been troubling Leon and making him start to worry that Jack was regretting the new intensity in their relationship.

Then, Ada asked to meet Leon at the gym. She was a devious bitch.

Leon had arrived in time to overhear Jack yelling at her. "Stop pestering me about when I'm going propose, God damn it! I still don't know how to ask him!"

Leon was grinning as he approached from behind to tap his shoulder. Jack swung around to face him and was too mortified to say or do anything except hand over the ring.

**Fitting Revenge**  
Leon started wearing Jack's ring on his left hand. And Jack couldn't get over the fact he had the bitch in the red dress to thank for the non-fatality of his proposal.

Of course, Jack now had to endure the ribbing from the others around the base over the circuitous way he asked Leon to marry him.

He really should have realised that the bitch was up to something. She normally did not exchange small talk with him. He'd never ever live it down.

Damn--

Jack wondered if it would be sufficient revenge to appoint her as his daughter's godmother.

**Distractions**  
Wesker threw his notes on the floor in disgust, frustrated beyond all belief. What he'd finally derived was too toxic to ever work.

Wesker realised he'd probably get further in his quest if he'd share the information with his stable of scientists instead of practically curtailing investigations into the how and why. However, he'd pushed attention to Kennedy's care during pregnancy because he hadn't wanted to share William's discovery.

Yet-- why was he so adamant to make it work now? It wasn't as if he had anyone to share William's miracle with anymore...

He was calling Sherry in the morning.

**Boss Being Creepy**  
The whole base was abuzz with excitement. Leon's 'female' opening reappeared, so the time of birth was obviously drawing near.

Jack was becoming exceedingly nervous about his boss. Wesker wasn't normally thoughtful. Yet he'd pulled strings to invite Sherry Birkin to visit Leon at their maximum security base.

He didn't understand what the man's game was. But at the least, Jack didn't believe Wesker was eyeing his kids to experiment on anymore. Wesker seemed genuinely concerned about the health of Leon and their babies.

After the birth though, Jack hoped his boss would return to normal. This was just creepy.

**A Partial Transformation**  
It was rather interesting that Kennedy was only subjected to a partial transformation. He still kept his male genitalia with the opening appearing behind his scrotum. Besides that, his breasts were growing.

The poor man was traumatized. He had only just recently become comfortable with his body again when his breasts seemingly swelled with each passing day. The doctors supposed it meant Kennedy was expected to nurse his babies.

Kennedy's breasts were already marginally larger than they'd been when his body was completely female. His care givers all hoped Kennedy's breasts stopped growing before he suffered a nervous break down.

**Someone was Going to be Fired**  
Someone was going to be fired. No, that was too kind. Someone was going to die.

In Wesker's worst nightmares he never imagined he'd be in a situation like this. The renovated lifts were supposed to increase the security of his base by detaining intruders not the agents with clearance.

Worse, Kennedy and Krauser were with him and Kennedy just ruined his dress shoes. Krauser was in a panic--

Wesker was sure someone up there hated him. It looked like it was up to him to deliver the Krauser twins. It was a good thing he carried his cell phone.

**You Should Have Let Me Have a Caesarean!**  
It had been two hours since they were trapped in the lift and Wesker was determined to kill someone after they were finally rescued. Well… maybe he should try not to look it; it could probably delay their rescue.

"You should have let me have a Caesarean!"

Kennedy hadn't gotten off that fact since labour started. However, Wesker did have to sympathise. The poor guy was in a world of pain neither of his attending helpers could imagine. They had no drugs, and the herbs they did carry for emergencies were never to be used on pregnant woma-- anyone pregnant.

**You Did This to Me!**  
Wesker was having second thoughts about the miracle of William's discovery. Kennedy had so far broken one of Krauser's hands, and it looked like he was going for two.

"You did this to me!" Kennedy had been yelling at the poor guy for the last half an hour. "I'm never ever going to let you touch me again, you God damn sperm dispenser!"

"Leon, be fair. It's not like you'll keep the baby making parts."

Leon's eyes suddenly turned on Wesker. "You try and do something after this is over-- and I'll castrate you."

Wesker immediately abandoned any nascent plans.

**Stick My-- Fingers Inside--?#**  
"Inside?" Wesker stared at his cell phone (which he had put on speaker).

"Yes! The umbilical cord could be in the way or caught around the baby's neck!" Kennedy's physician yelled from the device.

"But-- stick my-- fingers inside--?" His face twisted into an expression of horror.

"Wesker!" Krauser's tone made him look up. "Please, don't let my babies die."

Wesker took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Right." He gave the tired Kennedy an assuring nod before carefully easing his fingers in.

Someone was going to die for this nightmare, but it won't be Kennedy or the babies.

**The Birth**  
It was nerve wracking, but Wesker did it. "It's free and-- it's crowning!"

"Leon! Push!" Leon's physician yelled from the cell. "Let your baby be born! Push!"

"Come on, Love. Push!"

"I'm pushing! If you think it's so easy, why don't you do it?"

Jack was shortly howling alongside Leon as his other hand was crushed.

Leon and Jack's son slid out into Wesker's hands. And less than a minute later, so did their daughter.

The lift chose that exact moment to move, finally opening its doors to a waiting crowd of staff. Seeing the crying babies, the throng cheered.

**If Only**  
He was grinning. Wesker could hardly believe himself.

His shoes were ruined, as were his pants from kneeling on the sodden carpet. His gloves had gone the same way, and his torn shirt was wrapped around a baby. Yet he was happy despite his dishevelled state.

A Godson! Wesker couldn't believe Krauser asked and Kennedy agreed. But he supposed they thought they should offer since he did essentially save the lives of Kennedy and the twins with his timely aid.

Looking upon Vincent Scott-- Wesker couldn't help but imagine an 'if only' with William. What it could have been like...

**A Strange World**  
Over a year ago, Ada and Krauser were sworn rivals; Leon was on the 'other' side and she was protecting him on the sly because she liked him; and both she and Leon killed Krauser. (Not that he stayed dead.)

Present time? Krauser married Leon; they had twins; and asked her to be their daughter's godmother. It was a strange world.

Watching Leon go through his pregnancy put her off experiencing it too, as did the 18 year commitment having a child demanded. Ada was thrilled enough to have the occasional opportunity to care for and play with Kristen Jade.

**William's Little Miracle Child**  
It spoke a lot of the trust they had that the Krausers left for an evening without the kids and let the respective godparents have them.

Wesker sighed to himself as he cradled his godson. Six months had passed, and by now just about everyone at the base had seen the surveillance tapes of the elevator and watched him deliver the Krauser twins. His reputation as a complete bad ass was irretrievably destroyed.

But-- Wesker couldn't feel any regret for the chance to be carrying William's little miracle child. He could almost imagine Vincent as being his son with William.

**Love**  
"Are you ready for Kristen?" Jack asked as he carried his daughter to where Leon was sitting.

"Yeah, I am." Leon handed over Vincent and uncovered his other breast.

A sappy smile was plastered on Jack's face as he watched Leon nursing his daughter.

"What?"

"Just-- jealous."

Leon glared at his husband over their daughter's head. "The breasts are only temporary. And they'd better stay temporary."

Jack held up a placating hand. "I remember you threatening Wesker, Love. I'd rather keep my balls, thank you."

"You've-- been calling me 'Love' a lot lately."

"'cause I mean it." Jack kissed him.

**owari**

Baby names selected from suggestions by sephysarkon and reishalynn

Thanks for reading.

firewolf


End file.
